1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
A steering system has been proposed, in which a lateral pair of outer column halves is sandwiched between fixed side portions of a fixed bracket such that an inner column is clasped by clasping surface portions of the outer column halves, thus achieving locking (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-58200 (JP 2014-58200 A)). On the other hand, a steering system is available, in which an ended slit is formed in a tubular outer jacket so as to extend straight from a jacket end in an axial direction and in which a clamp mechanism is used to reduce the outer jacket in diameter to allow the outer jacket to hold an inner jacket, thus achieving telescopic locking.
When the straight slit is formed in the tubular outer jacket as in the latter steering system, a holding force exerted on the inner jacket by the outer jacket varies in accordance with an axial position. When an area where a high holding force is locally exerted is present between the jackets, the jackets may fail to slide smoothly on each other during telescopic adjustment or impact absorption.